


Start of Something New

by PrussianCross



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad editing, Barry is faceblind, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Incomplete, Leonard is a snarky boy, Likely Discontinued, M/M, Omega Barry Allen, Prosopagnosia, how do I even tag stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianCross/pseuds/PrussianCross
Summary: Life isn't always easy when you move at the speed of sound. Some things just get more complicated.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginnings of an RP between the co-authors in charge of this account. It will likely never be added to, but you never know. Very minimal editing has occurred, read at your own risk.

Central City, 9:15 AM, mid-January, 2020. Weather has been shit lately and it's icy out with a stiff cold wind. Barry is running late for his internship - Wally isn't. He's not an intern, either, but he's here to bum around. The lab only has 5 employees, currently, and all of Barry's coworkers are already inside.

An impatient redhead bounces on the balls of his feet outside of S.T.A.R. Labs, checking his watch every few seconds. 'Curse of superspeed - everything takes forever, fml.' He debates calling his aunt's ex and huffs a cloud of breath into the winter air. "C'mon, Barry, it's cold out here..." he complains with a groan.

Inside of the building, Caitlin Snow glances at the security monitor in the main testing lab and rolls her eyes. "Looks like Wally beat Barry here today. He'd better keep his trail mix out of my experiments...Cisco, you'll help keep him busy, right?" she asks, looking over at her coworker and the technological components spread around him. The lab is looking chaotic today with a mix of their respective experiments-in-progress spread about. Neatly, at least in the sense that it isn't all lumped together, in Caitlin's case.

As Caitlin takes her eyes off the monitor there's a small blink of ... wind maybe, and Barry is suddenly there in front of Wally. The barely older blond waves, and quickly scans his work card to let them both through the gate. "Sorry for being late, Kid. Forgot my security card, and only realised when I was like... A block away! I had to sprint all the way home again. Ugh." The omega whines briefly as he pushes the gate door and the speedsters head into the building. "Were you waiting long? Oh I hope I'm not too late, I forgot my watch!"

Humming, and sliding down a pair of goggles, Cisco chuckles, "I'll happily keep either of them busy if they can figure out why this stupid thing wont work! I could've sworn I modeled it off of Captain Cold's gun down to the rivetts! But...." He sighs heavily, "it's harmless."

"Only almost twenty minutes. You'd think someone would remember to look at the time when they're running to work." Wally teases, hunching his shoulders to push his coat up around his neck more. The entrance is never much warmer than it is outside, despite how few people open the doors. "We should keep an eye out, by the way. I heard that Jitters is closing early if it starts snowing, and I'm not runnin' home in a blizzard." he adds with a sniff.

Caitlin glances at his work with narrowed eyes, only glancing back at the monitors curiously for a second or two. 'Must have taken a shortcut the camera doesn't cover...huh.' Not like looking at Cisco's work will do much good considering their vastly different fields. "I don't know if we should encourage either of them to play with your weapons, but if it'll help...just don't use my specimens as target practice. I'm hybridizing a strain of Ebola this morning and I'm not dealing with complaints about contamination." she informs him primly, turning with a syringe filled with fluid in her hand for emphasis.

There's at least a wince in acknowledgment. "Well thanks for coming despite the fact we might get snowed in." He gives a small laugh. " But yeah dude, if you have to leave or something, i won't hold ya. But uh... On the topic of home... Um, how's Iris? And uh how quickly does she want my stuff gone?" He asks with still the faintest glimmer of hope, and, well, a lot of dread. 

Hands up in defence, Cisco nods. " we'll try to find Hartley if we really need to. But considering I'm trying to copy a villiams super powered death gun, i dont think ill need targets." Cisco smiles, and lowers a pair of goggles before soldering a wire or two. Thankfully it stops the engineer from hearing the disgusted sigh from the door.

Shaking his head, Hartly wrinkles his nose in Cisco's direction before tapping his clipboard, "Caitlin, do you have the results for test #6 yet? And Allen I need.... Where's Allen? You'd think an intern would be on time more often."

The redhead grimaces at the topic of the breakup. It's hard being stuck between a relative and a friend. "Iris is doing...pretty good. Sorry. She's, uh...been talking about a guy. Hasn't mentioned you getting your stuff, but it's probably better sooner than later." he admits as they reach the lab doors. Wally sees what the scientists are up to up ahead and wolf-whistles. "Ooh, sharp-and-pointies AND big-and-blasties? I hope one of em's for me!" he chirps happily.

Caitlin spots them and gestures at the doorway for Hartley to look behind himself as though it's obvious. "Test #6 was a productive failure - the results are pointing at adjustments with the beta parameters as a possible solution. Try not to kill Barry with your eyes." she quips at him succinctly.

The blond whines, "A new guy already? It hasn't even been 2 wee-- Walls!" Barry calls before following after the ginger at a slight jog. "Huh, me? Oh uh... Hi... Um Hartley?" He squeaks, looking a little sheepish.

Sensing the coming tantrum, Cisco shakes his head at Caitlin and Wally, before gesturing the redhead over, "it's a prototype, but i can't get it to function at the level it needs... Check my math?" He says, almost pleading, almost playing, and completely serious, as he wiggles the paper at Wally.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hartly shakes his head, "your late! This is unacceptable! You're an intern, you're trying to make a good impression, because you're not even being paid yet, and you've been late four times in the last six months! If the director could be arsed to deal with you... Or if we had the chance to fire people, you'd be so far gone already...." The skinny alpha says with a bit of a growl in his voice, causing Barry to wince.

"Hartley, do stop growling. You're going to put everyone on edge again." Harrison tells the young alpha as he rolls closer to the doors and - after nudging Barry to the side - inside. "Mr. Allen, care to explain why you're late? This is...the third? Fourth? time since you started here." he asks, unaware that Hartley had been yelling at him for exactly that reason.

Caitlin stifles a laugh and ducks her head down to her research with a smile on her face. "Thank goodness I'm too secure in my own alpha status to be intimidated by Hartley." she comments, more to herself than anything else, but loud enough that Hartley might catch it.

There's an intrigued little "Oooh!" from Wally as he bops in like he owns the place. He's happy to grab the papers as he sidles up to Cisco. "Figures and firefights? Mr. Ramone, you sure know how to seduce a guy. Throw in pizza at lunch and I'll check anything you need!" he replies cheekily as he starts skimming the sums. "Cold gun? Boy, is the Captain going to freeze over when you replicate this bad boy!"

Scrambling to the side so Harrison had more room, Barry flails slightly, "um, im sorry sir. I was here earlier but i realised i forgot something and had to run all the way back home. I--- wait did you just call me Allen?" He asks, his voice pitching at the end, as his eyes widen in what could be called a premature celebration.

The young alpha lets out one last final growl before stomping over to Caitlin, and taps his clipboard, "so test #6 should do better with adjustments to the beta parameters. Fine. Just give me the adjustments you think are most profitable and I'll work on them. In the meantime, pause the ebola research, i need you to take up something else for the meantime."

"I could do pizza. But it's going to be hawiian." He answers before pulling out a few more work papers, "If. Lets go with if for now. I don't know if it's my calculations or I'm just incapable of creating a death gun. For now it can only freeze things to the temperature of a soggy popsicle." He complains, pointing out a section of his plans, "I think it's the calculations of this section."

"We also should consider that you're building a safe freeze gun. I mean, who knows how McFrosty might have suped his up." Wally points out, pleased that he's being supplied pizza at some point. "Maybe what we need is to go big, and then scale back, if the calculations aren't the problem." he suggests as he reads down the equations. Wally grabs a pencil and starts making notes so he can keep track of things, but glances up at his friend's squeaky joy.

Wells raises an eyebrow but sighs, shaking his head with something resembling a faint smile. "Yes, I did. Maybe next time you forget something, though, you could leave it at home until your lunch break? Experiments won't wait on you to get your third cup from Jitters." the older omega reprimands. There's no real heat to it, though.

From her table, Caitlin watches the exchange before finally snapping her gaze up to Hartley. "I already jotted them down. Here." she tells him, setting down her needle in its casing and passing over a report. "Careful, Hartley. If Dr. Wells is learning his name, Barry might actually be sticking around. Next thing you know, you'll be on projects together."

Rathaway groans, rolling his eyes as he takes the offered sheet and hands over a small folder of his own. "Trust me, I dread it everyday. For now just look this over and finish up what you've already gotten started today. We've been contracted by the DC branch to continue their research on Meta's. We still have the best facilities for this, despite the drop in manpower." He finishes with a wistful sigh. 

Barry nods enthusiastically, finally it was happening! He was remembered! and he knows everyone else here and it was amazing to finally see some... Togetherness in the lab. actual Names being said! "yes sir! Is there anything i can do for you right now?" Barry asks, barely able to stop smiling like a lunatic.

"Metas? That's...going to be interesting. And something that actually fits into my wheelhouse! Here I was worried you'd want me to babysit the spectrometer again." Caitlin comments with a nod of approval. "Don't pretend you're not happy the staff is reduced, at least on some level. You get all of Dr. Wells' attention and technology to yourself." she chides him with a knowing glance.

There's a pause before Harrison shakes his head. "No, Barry, nothing specific other than continuing your research. Though I had some questions about your treadmill design. I've been going over its potential and I'm finding...unique applications that hadn't been discussed beforehand, regarding energy generation." he explains, a hand coming up to lightly brace the omega's arm.

"Of course I love not working with a bunch of imposters who were just here for a college credit. Just like Allen." He says with a huff, as he scribbles on his clipboard. "Your banned from the spectrometer by the way. And if you have any questions, there's a number in that folder for a ... Steve Trevor? He's the one in charge of this section of the project apparently. Yknow, the one on tv all the time, Wonder Woman's omega?" He says with a small laugh, though what about isn't entirely clear.

With a small chirp, Barry grins, "You've actually read it? Oh wow, i'm glad you... like it? But yeah i'd be happy to talk over a few things with you! Ecstatic really, someone of your caliber with my design? It's a dream come true!" He says with a genuine smile, before quickly losing focus once he hears Wonder Woman's name. He almost looks... Nervous? But he quickly smiles again.

Caitlin narrows her eyes at him for mentioning the ban - it was one short-circuit, and they replaced the damaged mechanism - but doesn't fight him on it. If she needs it, she'll ask Harrison. "Must be pretty tough to deal with Wonder Woman. Her message and values are incredible, but I can't deny that most men would be intimidated. Don't see how their relationship is funny to you, though." she comments as she looks through the folder. "You know, if you're not hot on Allen, try West. Barry's a total geek like us but Wally has serious mathematical potential."

If Wells caught anything unusual, he doesn't comment. For now. Instead he nods and gives Barry a last pat before dropping contact. "Good! Then let's go down to lab three and pick up a few things. I've taken the liberty of ordering materials to start fabrication." he tells the excitable young man as though it's not totally life-changing information that they're building it.

Barry stares wide eyed for a moment before nodding, a sweet scent barely noticeable, thank goodness for scent blockers. The blond smiles, "yes sir! I'll be done right away!" He mentions as Harrison rolls out of the room. Barry does a squeal, a twirl, and grabs a few things off his "table". With one last fist bump to Wally, he's gone, following after Wells. 

A scoff and a few moments of silence as Haryley watches Barry go, fist clenching around his clipboard. "Stupid... Urg! Whatever, look, i don't want either of them. I don't even want to be nice. But thank you Caitlin, I'll keep that in mind." He deadpans, almost growling, "and i wasn't laughing at Wonder Woman's relationship, just the inferior choice of partner.... now if you don't mind...." He says as he turns on his heel to leave.

Snickering under his breath, Cisco shakes his head. "Well Walls, you were right. Wells went for Barry's design. How'd you know that he would? I mean... I haven't looked at it yet, but, isn't it a treadmill? I'm not really sure how that'd be ... Usable for science?"

Caitlin lets him go with a roll of her eyes, flipping through her new project and grinning at how interesting it's going to be for her.

"It can be used as an exponential energy generator. Theoretically it'll generate more energy than you need to run on it." Wally bluffs. It isn't wrong, but he knows it's meant for more. "Hah, imagine if you got someone with powers on this thing! You could power the whole lab...er. Theoretically." the alpha chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck before shrugging. "Hey, have we considered reversing the polarity of the chilling chamber and increasing the size of the liosite coil?" Wally asks, pushing them both back into talking about the gun and it's potential tweaks.

((Later that afternoon, around 3. Pizza boxes are now stacked on an empty chair and Caitlin is in elbow-length gloves and goggles. Cisco and Wally are smattered with ink from a broken pen. Barry, Hartley and Harrison are in the main lab with them.))

The various scientists have been hard at work, only pausing briefly to snag slices of the pizzas that Wally's been systematically destroying over the course of the day. The only interruption comes when a phone alert sends Wally and Barry's phones into vibrations and, in one of their cases, klaxon siren sound effects.

"Oh! Shit, uh- one sec." Wally grabs his phone and sees a news alert - Heatwave is starting trouble downtown.

The loud alarm draws a lot of attention, Barry giving him a calculating squint as well. "Got a text there Walls?" He says with a chuckle before he glances toward his locker where his phone is being kept. Not knowing if Wally's phone was set up the same way his was, was a bit distressing.

Caitlin looks a bit pale, staring in the direction of the phone with wide eyes that dart back and forth until she sees the source. "You couldn't pick a different alert tone before working in a lab that's exploded before?" she asks, tone high and tight as she puts down her equipment, overly slowly so she doesn't break anything.

"Sorry, sorry! News alert. I follow one of those, uh, by-the-minute blogs. Apparently Heatwave is attacking downtown. Shit...that's really not good, I thought he was behind bars still!" Wally frets with a frown, glancing briefly at Barry.

Wheeling over to the computer, Dr. Wells minimizes a few diagnostic screens and accesses some feeds that he probably shouldn't be accessing on a lab computer. "It doesn't look like anything is- ah." He cuts himself short as the angles switch and a blast of fire melts the camera they'd just been looking through. "Seems like he is downtown."

Having nearly fallen out of his chair, Cisco shakes his head and sighs, looking annoyed at the redhead before sitting up straight. Suddenly he's on his feet, grabbing the gun. "Wait! This is perfect! We can test the gun with Heat-Wave, give it to Flash when he shows up!" He says, almost bouncing in excitement, "Mr Wells, this is the moment we've been waiting for! Wally helped me fix it, and i think this is it Sir!" The younger omega says, waiting for the approval. 

Scoffing Hartley goes back to the experiment he was waiting on, hiding his slightly shaking hands in his coat's sleeves. "Like you know the Flash. The guy is a fake, just something the police have set up with the Meta registration to promote the illusion of a lower crime right with a suped up vigilante." The youngest says, writing a few other things down.

Looking offended slightly, Barry shakes his head, "Cisco you can't do that! Besides, Heat-Wave is like Captain Cold! With reinforcements from the league, even the police have the equipment to deal with them now. Eheh, I doubt the Flash is gonna go after him before Lunch, yknow?" He says with a pointed look at Wally, trying to convey his predicament.

"Well...it would be a good opportunity to test the gun. If it helps, good, and if not, at least a member of the Justice League would be in much less danger than Cisco running off on his own." Harrison comments, debating on his answer.

It takes a long few seconds, during which Caitlin interrupts. "You can't seriously be considering saying yes! Cisco is a danger to himself on a hold day, let alone running up to a crime in progress alone with an untested freezegun." she argues, concerned looks darting between her coworker and her boss.

Wally groans internally but doesn't bother trying to get out of it - he knows he's been sucking down Hawaiian pizza like air, and this is the price of his gluttony. "Cisco won't be alone, then! I'll go with and make sure he keeps a safe distance. The gun is so totally ready for testing, c'mon!" he cajoles excitedly, hoping Wells says yes.

The Puerto Rican omega grins and nods, "even if he says no to me, Wally doesn't work here.... Quick Wally you take it! You're right up on those superhero types anyway. Go, go, go!" He cheers as the redhead swipes the gun and (reasonably) runs away with it. Cisco grins to the room, "no unless there's any other complaints....? I'm going too.... Bye!" He laughs as he also takes off down the hallway after Wally.

Surprisingly quiet, Hartley barks out a laugh, "oh, please fire him. Despite his daily hang ups slowing us down, he didn't even wait for your approval and has been letting a non Star Labs employee work on sensitive equipment." He says, almost breathlessly, like he's trying not to laugh and stay angry instead.

With a very heavy sigh, Barry shakes his head. "We'll keep an eye on Cisco from the news cameras I suppose? Or the fact that Dr Wells has the city grid at his control practically?" He says with a small impressed smile, honestly.

Wells has a small smile tilting his mouth in fond amusement. It's a rare enough sight that Caitlin catches herself staring briefly. "I would have said yes, Hartley. As it is...I'm making Cisco cover dinner if we're here late tonight, since he didn't wait." Harrison tells him, turning from the monitor but leaving the feed up. "I'm making coffee. If you want snacks, grab them now - we're observing from here in case we need to find a way to stop the cold gun."

Despite her concern for Cisco, Caitlin really does want to see the gun tested and...well, they wouldn't be alone out there anyway. "I'm making popcorn. Barry, extra butter for you?" she asks, already starting to strip off her gloves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginnings of an RP between the co-authors in charge of this account. It will likely never be added to, but you never know. Very minimal editing has occurred, read at your own risk.

It's frustrating that he can't immediately just run, but Wally knows he can't be caught on the lab's security feed using his powers. That's probably the only reason he doesn't leave Cisco behind and, instead, realizes the scientist has made a break for it too. "Hey! You coming after all?" he asks once he realizes he's got company.

"Hell yeah I am! Cmon my car is right here, toss that in!" Cisco says with a grin and a thumbs up as he unlocks his car first.

After a lot of arguing, Cisco leaves his car a few blocks away and the both of them hoof it to the real action. "I cant believe Flash isn't here yet... Heatwave seems to be causing a lot of damage..." Cisco mutters under his breath, before taking the gun from Wally, and helps the redhead climb over some debris as they come closer to the chaotic scene and people running every which way.

Thinking of this as an opportunity, when Cisco looks away again, Wally zooms off and releases the parking brake on a nearby car, and comes back before the older male has any idea. "Cisco man, look around! This is crazy..." He gestures behind him just as the car starts rolling and slams into a nearby pole, knocking it over. Wally winces, that wasn't supposed to happen. "Look, take the gun, give it to the police or Flash if you find him. I'm going to help some people around here!" He says with a bit of determination. 

Cisco nods but he doesn't look super pleased, mostly just a little nervous. "Ok...ok, go! I got this! Be safe!" He shouts over his shoulder before scampering off closer to the main event.

With a deep breath, Wally nods and quickly zooms off to quickly come back in uniform.

Heatwave guffaws as he blasts off another superheated shot at a police cruiser. "Look lively, boys, or you'll be Kentucky-fried before we even get our goodies!" Mick taunts, only seeming more gleeful when the car he's just lit on fire has its windows burst out from the heat, glass skittering along the pavement. "I think we can definitely do better, c'mon! Afraid of a little hot weather?!"

There's a lot of hesitation from the first responders to fire, given the civilians still scattering in a panic and the hostages inside with Cold. They're taking cover where they can behind vehicles and parts of buildings as they wait for more reinforcement. A terrified woman, jacket looking dirty and possibly singed, spots Cisco with his cold gun and shrieks as she stumbles further away.

Inside, Leonard keeps his gun trained on the bank tellers as he yells out the open door. "Watch where you're firing that thing - we can't get out of here if you melt the asphalt!" Mick doesn't answer, too enraptured in his own chaos. Snart only faintly sighs before realizing a bank employee is eyeing the door back to the offices. Leonard promptly ices it shut with a snarl.

Cisco tried to explain that he was one of the good guys, but as the woman ran he just sighed. He parks himself behind a charred car, and peeks through the windows, as he starts putting the gun together to complete the circuit on it and have it fire harder, colder. 

Suddenly there's a strong breeze, and a slim male in a yellow suit shows up, "sorry i'm late Mitchy! Entertaining a thrilling Omega like you is a special occasion!" He jokes, before rushing off to dodge some flames. Wally ducks behind the police barricade to get the full scope of the situation. He curses under his breath when he hears that Captain Cold is here as well. That means Cisco was in much more trouble than they thought. 

With a huff Wally steps out again, to try and find Cisco, and keep Mitch's attention on him. "Cmon fire baby, i thought you wanted to melt me last time i put you away!"

The older man curls his lips up in a snarl, distorting his face into something ugly - uglier than usual, anyway - beneath his goggles. "Kid, did nobody ever teach you not to out somebody's second gender like that?" Mick asks, sending a stream of fire licking at the street towards Kid Flash. His attention is pretty focused, now.

Sadly for those in the bank, so is Leonard's. He gets busy icing the other exits to keep the employees and unfortunate patrons trapped where he can see them. "Not that bundle!" he orders, watching keenly as the bankers bag his cash. "I know a dye pack when I see one. Set it aside!" he barks confidently, glancing towards Mick at the disturbances out front. One of the patrons gasps - "A speedster!" - before getting shushed by the terrified woman next to him. Len smirks when he sees which it is. "Just Baby Quick, huh? I'm almost offended." he comments with a huff.

"You outed it yourself last year when you went on a tirade during heat, you crazy pyro!" Wally shouts as he races a circle around him, trying to force the older male to slip or lose his footing. He does wince though... He tries hard not to out people, even accidently, or with villians. But it was relatively well known, right? 

There's a shot of ice that Wally has to dodge to avoid, but it catches a stream of fire and saves an electric box from getting hit. Wally winces again, he should be paying closer attention. But like Mick, they both look to where the stream could come from. Thankfully Wally speeds off when he realises it had to have come from Cisco. It wasn't burning cold to be near. But it looked like it could have come from the bank. 

With a grin, Wally slides behind the car Cisco is hiding behind and grins. "Hey. Can i see that?" He asks.

With wide eyes Cisco nods, "holy... Kid Flash! This is epic! It's not as strong as the Captains but it should help! Sorry, uh, for almost hitting you. You're doing great!" Cisco says, stumbling as he tries to "teach" Wally how to use the gun. He seems a bit hero struck.

"Yeah, yeah, i got it!" Wally almost sings and grabs the gun, speeding off to a more open area and faces Mick with it. "Say hello to my little friend, Heat Wave!" He shouts before he fires the gun off at Mick's feet.

Caitlin makes a high-pitched noise, mouth closed and full of popcorn as she points at the monitor excitedly. "Cisco got the gun to Kid Flash!" she declares once she swallows, since Hartley hasn't been looking.

\--

"Such an insolent response! You should learn to respect your elders!" Mick bellows back. The noise he makes is very confused and annoyed when he realizes that ice is curling up the broken stone pile that he's been lording over. "I do not like your friend!" he furiously declares before turning the blaze to cancel the icy blasts.

Inside the bank, Leonard catches the flash of blueish-white from the corner of his eye and scowls. "This wasn't the plan." He looks at the bag - nowhere near where it needs to be to suit their arrangements - and weighs his options. "Give me that. Get over by the wall!" he barks out, taking the cash and making sure the civilians are complying before moving carefully to the last open doorway. He ices the door closed after himself and opens a window - lining up the shot, Leonard spares the moment to grin broadly before firing the real cold gun at Wally.

With a gasp, the group back at the lab seems at least a little more interested now that Captain Cold is in play, too.

Barry bites at his thumbnail, if Cold was there then Wally could be in trouble. Maybe he should sneak out?

\--

Cursing heavily on the roof he stopped on, Wally sighs, vibrating his hand to heat up the small freezer burned section of his leg. He noticed at only the last second, so he barely even got grazed as he took off. If Cold is getting involved he couldn't play around anymore. With a loud "Fuck it!" Wally xooms back to the scene. 

At the parking lot, where most of the action is, Wally zips right up to Mick, barely slowing down as he spins the poor omega, and steals his heat gun right out of his hands. "Sorry Heatwave! Gotta blast!" He says as he stops just briefly enough for Mick to see him before he's off again.

Scooting behind the car in the next section, Wally grins at an even more shell shocked Cisco. "Heya. You made a cold gun. Keep it. I got this now." He says with a teasing alpha rumble before Wally takes off with Mick's gun and ends up on the street directly in front of the bank.

"Captain! Let them out, and co.e out yourself! Heat's done for, and you don't want to know what'll happen if we cross these beams!"

There's swearing. Lots of swearing as Mick flings a fist out far too slowly to actually hit Wally. The momentum only surprises Heatwave as he loses his footing and slips from the rubble - he only barely switches it to a jump down and lands on his feet, though he's eyeing Kid Flash warily. "Hey! Give me back my gun, you punk!" he growls out, grittier than most alphas can dream of being.

Leonard swears under his breath, smirk dropping abruptly when confronted with the hero wielding Mick's gun. He doesn't dignify Wally with a response, instead visibly shifting his aim and firing his custom weapon at a nearby storefront. A window shatters under the intense cold and several people inside scream. "Focus on your surroundings, kid! I've got hostages everywhere on this street, thanks to Central's finest."

As Wally assesses his predicament, Cisco notices Mick about to approach from behind. 

With a strange surge of bravery, (or maybe it's just senseless stupidity?) Cisco fires the fake cold gun at the fire rogue. It might not kill but it should still be able to give some nasty frostbite if he jacks it up. Quickly hiding back behind the car he hopes Heatwave didn't notice where the shot came from as he tackles a few switches to jack the gun to its highest setting. 

With a grin, Wally finally smiles, figuring out a plan now that he knows exactly where Cold was. With a flash he's right in front of the window that was shot out of, the flame gun charged and ready to fire as it was practically pressed against the cold gun. "Give it up Captain. You're too slow for me, let's leave the others out of this, yeah?"

The firebug is far too focused on Wally when Cisco fires at him, and when he feels the immediate bite of cold he roars in frustration. He swings wildly around in the general direction of the shot - which, to Mick, is just about anything on that side of his body - and snarls. "WHO SHOT THAT?! I don't like being cold, you spineless little rat!" He's been sufficiently distracted and stomps his way over towards the barricade with wild eyes.

"You won't pull the trigger." Leonard drawls eyes snapping to meet Kid Flash's confidently. He doesn't even twitch at his partner's gun being pointed at him. "You'd destroy my gun, sure, but you'd kill me, too. I don't have that concern." he points out as he pulls the trigger, hesitating purposefully so the speedster has - ha, irony - time enough to see Cold is firing. As far as he's concerned, it's an appropriate warning and Wally will dodge. If he doesn't...well. That's future Len's problem.

With a deep breath, after jumping at hearing Mick roar, Cisco follows from behind certain debris, until he meets up with the Police before the firebug does. "Hi! Cisco Ramon. from star labs? we built the shields you guys are using now. excuse me, if this works you guys can take him out." He says rather quickly to the confused captain Singh, who with a sigh, nods at the young omega. 

With permission, Cisco waits, and waits, until Mick is charging at them, before he fires again, juuuuust in front of Mick, sending him sliding directly into the police barricade. 

Across the parking lot and small street, Wally, holds his ground. Him getting hit with this blast is better than someone without regeneration capabilities. He waits, until the gun is just beginning to fire, to drop the heat gun, and grab the opening of the cold gun. And Fuck OW, as his finger's freeze, he manages with enough force to basically smack the gun out of the Villain's hands, sending it flying, as Wally himself jumps through the window, glass and all. "Ok, Ow, fuck. Cold, now I'm pissed. I tried to do this easy, but fine, I'll fuck ya up if its needed." He growls, Alpha and angry.

The CCPD deputies are on Mick like flies on shit, as soon as he loses his footing and crashes into the wall separating them. Guns are held in unsteady hands as a younger recruit jumps the divider to level his service weapon at Mick. The omega is still furious, lip curled in indignation, but cocks his head as he eyes up the young alpha. "You are not the one that shot me...he's over there, though, isn't he?" Mick asks as he looks back at the barricade. "Cheap shot, using a cold gun against an unarmed man!" He knows better than to fight at this point - insults work better and hurt less than being shot for punching a cop.

Leonard glances down at his empty hands, surprised, and he catches himself grinning. "Should have guessed - Flash would have dodged it, but you always are a bit more pushy." Cold backs away, giving Wally space to breathe and eyes the speedster's hands. "That's gotta hurt. Not as much as the explosion will, but still. Must sting." he taunts, shoulders lax with the kind of oozing alpha self-assurance that comes naturally to the rogue.

Not rising to the taunts, Cisco fist pumps the air at helping catch the Rogue, but it only ends up with him getting scolded by Captain Singh, and the Police chief confiscating the makeshift cold gun. Knowing not bringing the heat back onto Star labs is the only reason Cisco lets him take it. He'll get it back another way. For now, he just had to make it back to the car without Mick seeing him... and hopefully Wally is already there. 

Growling, Wally's eyes narrow at the vague threat, but with how much pain it even was thinking about punching him, has him angrier. Barry did always have a better handle on his emotions with these Rogues. "I'll find the bomb, and if there isn't one, i'm coming to your holding cell, Cold." He threatens, before rolling his shoulders, "Don't tense up!" HE chirps, almost cruelly, before in a blink, standing in front of the 'leader' of the rogues, and clocking him hard on the jaw.

They're still talking about it back at the lab when Cisco gets back, minus a redhead and minus his replica cold gun. It's not the most impressive return but Harrison is smiling faintly anyway. A bowl of popcorn is perched up on a table and it looks like someone made a round of coffees.

"The returning hero! Cisco, we saw everything from the traffic cameras and you were absolutely insane!" Caitlin informs him, seeming equally impressed and horrified. "You actually shot at Heatwave. You talked to Kid Flash! What was he like? Did you get to ask him any questions? Did he mention how his suit is able to resist the drag of friction to prevent reaching a combustion point, or is it made of inflammable materials?!" she asks, seemingly...well, more excited about the hero than her coworker.

Wells slowly releases a breath and shakes his head. "Caitlin, let Cisco breathe a bit. I'm sure he's still processing his experience. Though, I do wonder what you've managed to do with Mr. West. He wasn't with you at the battle...do we need to scan the security cameras in the local area to be sure he's alright?" Harrison asks, trying to gauge how much Cisco knows.

The young omega grins, "Oh i should have asked! Gah, next time maybe! But he seemed impressed with the gun, but his face was all..... blurry and he manipulated his voice! Oh he was cool" Cisco grins, bouncing on his heels. "Uh, Wally split pretty early, saying both of us would have been bad there, and he went to go see if he could help the civilians. He texted me at some point and said he found someone who needed help and went to the hospital with them, but he's fine." He says waving a hand, "Where'd Hartley go?" 

"Home. He said he was done for the day." Barry says with a sigh, prepared to call Wally soon. "Did the cops take the guns? I know a few people on the force, I could ask after them, explain how dangerous they might be when mishandled." He says, already thinking about hitting the station on the way home and taking all three guns. They needed to be kept safe. "But uh, other news.... Caitlin, you really think he'd go through all that trouble on the suit? Honestly could we even begin to theorize when we don't know the extent of a speedster's powers!" He says, perfectly feigning excitement over the idea.

Nodding, Harrison braces his hands on his chair and glances at the cameras. "Well, I'm sure we'll see them sooner or later, Barry, with Cold's luck getting them back. But if we can get them from CCPD and safely contained, we'd certainly appreciate it, Barry. God knows we don't need to hear about how they were mishandled and melted a stairwell...again." The older omega observes his team fondly. "Maybe one of these days the Flash will bring those guns around here on his own and we can ask some questions. For now, though, Cisco, how about you tell us about the fight. Watching through cameras and hearing about a firsthand experience are very different."

Caitlyn nods along and pulls her own chair over and quickly grabs her tablet. "I'm ready to take notes. And, you know, if you had other observations or theories about Kid Flash, I'll try not to get them jumbled into the research notes. Barry, help us brainstorm! Resident metas are...well. Not really a side project, or a project at all, but definitely people of interest around here. Though...Gotham villains tend to be more my hobby than Central's." she informs him, gesturing that he bring a chair up as well.

Cisco happily takes the chair, but Barry waves Caitlin off. "Oh no, im sorry. I'm just an intern. I have to leave by 5, and I don't want to get too caught up with that! Does sound fun though.... gah. I'm just going to put the finishing touches on my projects for today then head home, Sorry!" He says with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head, before stepping out of the room, and back to the room he had been working in for the day. Thankfully no camera's as he proceeds to super speed his last modifications and leaves to go check on Wally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now, folks!


End file.
